"Bert and Ernie" vs. "Ernie and Bert"
This is a list of official billings for the Muppet pair of "Bert and Ernie" (or "Ernie and Bert") in order to help settle the debate of which order is the "official" title. Unlike the comedy pairs of Abbott and Costello or Laurel and Hardy, there is no consistent billing order for the pair. Bert and Ernie Album titles *''Bert & Ernie: Side By Side'' *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' Book titles *Bert and Ernie On the Go *Bert and Ernie See the World *Bert and Ernie: Soft and Loud *Bert and Ernie Work Together *Bert and Ernie's Apartment Video titles *Bert & Ernie's Word Play Production titles *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''The Bert and Ernie Christmas Special'' Other *In Follow That Bird, when Maria is telling Miss Finch about the various types of people living on Sesame Street, she mentions that the street includes Bert and Ernie. * In Elmo's World: The Street We Live On, Elmo tell us that Dorothy is thinking about Bert and Ernie, which then leads to Dance Myself to Sleep. * At the beginning of Episode 0666, when Count von Count counts lights that go on, he counts "Bert and Ernie's lights". * The predominant naming convention is that the straight man gets top billing and the funny man gets end billing, thus: "Burns and Allen," "Stiller and Meara," "Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy." It could be argued that "Bert and Ernie" would follow that tradition. * Michael Davis pointed out at the 2009 "Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast" event that the straight man from classic comedy pairs is traditionally listed first. In an attempt to settle the question, he asked Frank Oz which was the right order. After some thought, Oz decided it made sense that the character he originated take top billing: Bert and Ernie. International items *Bert en Ernie *Bert en Ernie's Fanbox *Bert und Ernie bekommen Besuch *Het Beste van Bert en Ernie *Kerstfeest met Bert & Ernie *Uit Je Bol met Bert en Ernie *Zomerkriebels met Bert en Ernie Ernie and Bert Album titles *''At Home with Ernie and Bert'' *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' Book titles *The Adventures of Ernie & Bert at the South Pole *The Adventures of Ernie & Bert in Twiddlebug Land *The Ernie & Bert Book *Ernie and Bert Can...Can You? *Ernie & Bert's Delivery Service *Ernie and Bert's Different Day *Ernie and Bert's New Kitten *Ernie and Bert's Toy Book *What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation Video titles *The Best of Ernie and Bert Other *Kermit the Frog introduces the pair as "Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street" in The Muppet Show episode 102. *In A Muppet Family Christmas, Ernie introduces himself to Doc, saying, "We're Ernie and Bert." *Also in A Muppet Family Christmas, when listing the sleeping arrangements, Emily Bear says that "Ernie and Bert will bunk out with the lizard". Bert and Ernie vs. Ernie and Bert Bert and Ernie